


norweigian cuisine

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold <i>Far North</i>, and Christian pays a special visit to warm Sean up. Then, he has to take a call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	norweigian cuisine

_Norway, September 2006 or thereabouts_

Sean should feel guilty about doing this. It was aiding and abetting in adultery, and committing it himself - he hadn't put a ring on Georgina's finger, but it didn't mean that she didn't expect fidelity from him - but he didn't care. Christian had come to him, and Christian had _wanted_ this, and Sean had learned to stop refusing him a long time ago. Christian was a damn hurricane, and Sean had learned a long time ago not to think about things.

It's damn cold and he's in a hut instead of a trailer this time, but this scene was familiar enough. Christian on his knees, Sean's cock in his mouth, licking and taking him in, his lips red and wet and obscene, stretched wide. He gasped, his hips thrusting upwards, and- the benefits of fucking (not making love) with a man was simply that he knew exactly what a man liked, exactly what his responses meant. Or perhaps it was just Christian.

Christian was a a singer, this time. Jack Rollins, high on his success, more than a little crazy, later becoming Pastor John. Sean wasn't entirely sure about the movie, because Christian had never told him anything about it. It had always been pinning Sean to the wall, opening his trousers, and getting to his knees. Not that Sean had a problem with that, not really.

His hand had slid into Christian's hair, pulling him close, nearing the edge- when Christian's phone ring. Sean gasped as Christian wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard against it- then slipped his hand into his pocket and took out his phone. He glanced at the screen before pulling away, and Sean almost moaned- then Christian took the call.

"Hello, Sibi. Jack speaking," he greeted, his voice even as if he wasn't hard, as if he wasn't on the floor of a wood hut with Sean's cock less than an inch from his mouth. As if Jack was _actually his name_. Sean stared, because he remembered that name. That's Christian's _wife_.

And Christian was leaning in again, leaving a trail of kisses down his cock. He looked up, and placed a finger between his lips. Sean slammed a hand into his mouth, and bit down.

"Yeah, I'm somewhere way up Norway. It's ridiculously cold around here, and there's snow everywhere," Christian said, and he opened his mouth and took Sean's cock in. He hummed, presumably in assent to what Sibi was saying, and Sean couldn't stop staring. Couldn't help but feel ridiculously aroused, right here, with his pants down and Christian in front of him, talking to his wife.

Christian's head dipped down further, taking Sean's cock completely into his mouth. Sean could feel the head of his own cock slipping into Christian's throat, and Christian _hummed_ again. "Mmhmm, mm," and he sounded like his mouth was full. Sean shoved more of his own fist into his mouth.

Then Christian backed off, licked at the top. "Yeah, I'm actually having dinner. Or late lunch. Either way." He tipped his head up, and made a circle around Sean's cockhead with his tongue. "Tell me what Em's been up to lately. I miss my girls."

His fingers curled around Sean's cock, and he was stroking him, up and down as his mouth moved to meet those fingers. Sean's head thudded back against the door as he felt the heat engulf him entirely. He shook, his hand clenching against Christian's shoulder, and his moan was barely bitten back and muffled. Christian gave him a sharp look, and Sean shook his head, more turned on and ashamed than he could ever find the words to describe.

He pulled the phone away from himself just as he drew back, his lips leaving Sean's cock with an audible pop. Sean took a moment to appreciate how good Christian was at this; how well he could anticipate his reactions and the possible sounds. His toes curled against the rug.

"Hey, listen. I'm going home soon, and I'm getting a whole bunch of recipes. I'll cook you girls Norweigian when I get back."

Christian pressed two fingers into his own mouth, suckling on them, licking and leaving a trail of saliva when he finally pulled back. He reached back and pressed them into Sean, crooking them immediately, and his lips closed around the head of Sean's cock- and it was all a little too much, too overwhelming, and Sean made a small, breathless sound as he came down Christian's throat, his hand clutching on Christian's hair and shoving his cock _in_.

A moment, two, Sean let his hand drop to the side, and Christian opened his mouth. There was a drop of come on his lips, and he wiped it away, licking at his thumb before he turned his eyes up, smirking at Sean.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just finished eating." He leaned in, and licked, very lightly, against the head of Sean's softened cock. The stimulation was almost too much after so soon, and Sean _bucked_ his hips up, swallowing back the gasp.

"The food here is great."


End file.
